create_a_herofandomcom-20200213-history
Cosmic Hunter
Biography *Qiutyrdhurfidvck Hutrdefhnvjsfurkm was born in the Earth Cycle 100,000,000 B.C. on the planet Fryt in the Drtyu system just outside the gateway to the Milkyway Galaxy. He was born in a society of warriors. Sadly, when he was 10, his planet was consumed by Galactus, and he somehow was able to flee the planet by hitching a ride onto Galactus's machine. He was able to escape the pull into Galactus, and cling onto the machine and get inside it. He escaped, the energy from the planet accidently due to him and Galactus using his power and being once he consumed their planet fully fed for the first time, it accidently transmited 25% of fully fed Galactus's power which made him stronger than all his heralds, as the heralds only got 10%. He started to notice, when he was breathing like he was on his planet going faster than lightspeed and he was not dead. He slipped off at one point and was just floating their, some reason when he put his arms forward and was on his stomach floating he started chasing after the ship, and he started to concentrate more and learned about it. Galactus found out, and knew he could not take the power from him, but could make him a powerful herald. Galactus using the knowledge he had from when he was a humanoid (Galan) he parented the kid and taught him how to use his power and act as a herald. When the boy reached the age of 23 or so, he was made head of all the Heralds of Galactus, by this time he had armor from Galactus and now knew how to control his power to full perfection. His armor made most energy attacks less effective against him. A physical fight is the only way to actually beat him. It is very tricky to actually fight him. His morality was not supressed so during the anniahlation of a solar system, Cosmic Hunter made a friend on a planet and Galactus made him kill his friend slowly and as painfully as possible. It was his best friend, but Galactus said "You cannot have friends". With this, Galactus was betrayed during the feeding process and while Galactus was vulnerable, he was able to evacuate the entire populace and sabotoge the feeding machine to temporarily destroy Galactus. He was able to escape. For the next hundred million years, he became notorious around the Universe as a multi-galatic bounty hunter. He became extremly feared for bringing criminals to justice around the Galaxy. He considered Galactus a cosmic level threat and wanted to elminiate him. He tried to fight Galactus multiple times, when Galactus was starving he was able to lose to Galactus very slightly but was able to take the fight too him. Galactus tried to devour him before, but Cosmic Hunter was able to escape. When the Chitari invaded Earth under Loki to fight the Avengers and conquer Earth, Cosmic Hunter sensed the extreme threat and traveled to that system and when Thor saw him shooting across the Earth sky he simply said "...Odins..Beard". He was in pure shock and awe seeing someone of that much power. He was sorrounded in cosmic energy, and he started spinning in a corkscrew towards the ground from the sky, driving right through a Chitari force without even touching them. He landed and started blasting left and right, killing Chitari soldier, after Chitari soldier. He then strategically as a huge flying Chitari beast came towards him, he brought the Empire State building down on top of him without wasting a move. Thor and the Hulk were pinned down, so Cosmic Hunter came in and cleared the pile with his eye beams. Cosmic Hunter said "Thor, long time no see Junior", Thor said "What is your purpose here Hunter??". Cosmic Hunter said "This was the biggest threat I sensed in the Universe so I came here to help out clearing out the Chitari". Cosmic Hunter said "Thor, take point", Thor knowing the extent of this guys power followed him into outer space they where confronted by an Armada of billions of Chitari ships". Cosmic Hunter said "Thor,charge a God blast, and aim it at me". Thor charged it up channeling all his power into one blast. He sent it at Cosmic Hunter, and Cosmic Hunter absorbed it and charged his full cosmic power mixing it with Thor's god blast and sending it out in 1 huge cosmic beam at the middle of the Chitari fleet. They destroyed the mothership, and every ship but 10 that carried all the reserves that ironman later destroyed with a Nuclear bomb. Thor said nothing,because he wanted to let Ironman have his moment of glory, as thor had many already. By this time the portal to Earth had closed, so at near light speed. The 10 minute descent from space into the portal after Ironman planted the nuke, Cosmic Hunter took Thor at more than lightspeed from deep space to Earth making the Journey quick, so he could get back to the Avengers before ironman landed. He put a cosmic bubble around Thor, so he would not feel the extreme travel for that long of a distance. They arrived, and he put Thor onto a building so he could just get down fast. Cosmic Hunter then used his power to repair all the damage the Chitari had caused and get rid of every alien body, by throwing them all into the sun. He then left without a trace, decideing it was time for him to find The Living Tribunal a goal he had always had, finding a way for him to lose his power and be normal again. He wanted to die, but he was immortal. He traveled at 500x lightspeed across the endless vacumn of space traveling and traveling through Universes and Galaxies, through black holes. It took him 15 years too go across all the Universes and Galaxies and search all of them nonstop in their dimension. But eventually he found the Legendary but never found dimensional gateway. He traveled to the 3rd dimension home of Superman, Wonderwoman and such. The Justice League actually caught him and tractor beamed him in. Cosmic Hunter asked "Who are you people, The Avengers??". Superman approached him and said, "No, we are the Justice League and we wonder what you do here and who are you". Cosmic Hunter said "I am from another dimension, the 2nd dimension, I am not all powerful and do not have amazing powers, I dwell I mean no threat to you or your dimension. Wonder Woman put him in the truth lasso, and Cosmic Hunter said "I said what I meant, and I meant what I said". Wonder Women said "Hes telling the truth, let him go". They opened the hatch, but in through the hatch came Braniac "He said "Hello Kal-El" and blasted Superman into a coma. Cosmic Hunter read Braniac and said "I have seen things like you, you have an off switch". Brainiac laughed and said "No I don't", Cosmic Hunter used the power cosmic and stunned Braniac, Braniac could not learn this because this energy did not exist in the dimension. He went over to Braniac, and found the switch buried under some iron type substance and flipped the switch ripping it off rendering Braniac completly useless. Cosmic Hunter disabled it and its wiring taking out the super intelligence and burned it into ashes with power and said "Its dead" and then out of nowhere, Darkseid arrived. His army attacked, Cosmic Hunter jumped out the hatch and into the battle, charging a huge comsic beam and suddenly screamed "AHHHHHHHH" and a cosmic beam the width of the Mount Everest emerged from his hands and destroyed Darkseids mothership, blowing it up along with the entire invasion force from Darkseids home planet. Cosmic Hunter was stopped when an Omega Beam from Darkseid hit Cosmic Hunter so hard that it knocked him all the way to Earths moon creating an extremly deep crater. Darkseid went over to the Earths moon and said "Now who might you be??". When Cosmic Hunter got up, Darkseid hit him again, then went up to him and grabbed him by the throat with one hand, and slammed him into the ground creating a small crater. Cosmic Hunter said "If you don't know who I am, you will know in a second". He said "You caught me off guard, now your going down". Darkseid threw a punch that he caught, Darkseid tried another Omega beam, but Cosmic Hunter put his hand over Darkseids eyes and the omega beam hurt Darkseid instead. He took Darkseid by the Ankle and threw him into a moon hill. Superman came down with the other Justice League members and said "well take it from here", and they said "you may leave dweller, continue your journey", and with that Cosmic Hunter left, he rocketed past Earth, and past the earths sun. He kept going, he knew he would have to reach the 1st dimension, the land of the dead a place no mortal could dwell. He realized this when he met the end of the Dimension 400,000,000,000+ universes and every paradox and black hole past the sun. Cosmic Hunter knew he would need to die to reach this dimension, but he needed to be there as a mortal. He was about to attempt something against every law of nature and something impossible. He saw the ferry of the dead that laid in every galaxy and snuck onboard. It traveled into the 1st dimension, it was not space with stars it was just darkness. Complete and utter darkness, his powers would not work here. It was extremly dusty. He was able to take the ferry to a bright light. They told everyone to get off here at the bright light. Little did Cosmic Hunter know he was not going to find Eternity, but something even better, the creator of all TOAA. He entered the white light and there lied green grass, and fine marbel buildings of pure white light. Crystal blue water, it was like a Paradise. He heard a voice that said faintly `Qiutyrdhurfidvck, I am the god of all the maker of everything and anything that is yet to come, come to me". He heard the voice and looked around and saw nothing, but suddenly out of nowhere a giant castle of pure white could be seen. He approached it and climed a never ending staircase and kept climbing. He got to the top after what seemed like a century of climbing. He walked into a glowing throne room and there sat a humanoid shaped being made of light. It said "Qiutyrdhurfidvck I know your purpose here, you seek for me to rid you of your power, you have come quite a ways and I am prepared to reward you for your journey however I have a question for you, what is your purpose?". Qiutyrdhurfidvck said "Lord, I don't know". TOAA said "Every day I ponder that same statement "I don't know". Qiutyrdhurfidvck said, "Lord, tell me will you rid me of this curse". The Lord said "The closest planet to your own old one is the Earth in the Uyrhfnbv system as you know it. It is more primitive, but they are the most like your kind. TOAA said "As long as you don't wear the suit, you are powerless". He sat up off his throne and pointed at him, Qiutyrdhurfidvck blacked out and woke up on Earth in the middle of a room. There was a note on the counter it said "Hope you like it, the house morgages and all bills ever here are paid off" There was a packet in his native language that explained how to be an earthly person. He read it, and since he was still wearing his Cosmic Hunter uniform, he removed the entire outfit, and in his clothes closet, he found a chest in his closet and the rush of the costume disappeared and he felt weird. Like he hadn't felt in millions of years. He took a shower, and put on a t-shirt and basketball shorts, he looked as if he was 25. He went outside and just laid on the front lawn of his house in his new suburban neighborhood. He laid out there for 8 hours and just looked at the sky. He went in for bed at 11:34 PM. He slept in until noon. He spent 4 months just living in his house and living normally until 4 months later, there as a knock on his back porch door, it was Thor. Cosmic Hunter said "May I help you, sir". Thor said "Come, Qiutyrdhurfidvck to Avengers tower. Qiutyrdhurfidvck said "no" and shut the door. The Avengers tried everything to get him out of his state and to come live in Avengers tower. Finally instead of Thor, in walked all of the Avengers who were able to come close to convincing him, however he shut them all out. Eventually the world was once again invaded, and he just followed the precautions a normal human should take and keep his doors locked. By this time he had bought a rifle from the local sporting goods store for defense. He was a perfect shot, right to the head. The alien army invading made it to his house, they could smell the cosmic power within the house that they wanted. He said "Whatever it is you want here, I will not give it to you". He pulled out his Remington and started shooting at them but to no avail. They took the suit and left. He needed to take it back, and the army left. He got to Avengers tower in New York City via a long drive. He told them all that the suit had been taken by the invaders and that he needed to stop them. Ironman told him "No,No,No old man, you can sit this one out". Thor said "HOW DARE YOU CALL HIM AN OLD MAN, HE HAS DESTROYED GALAXIES". Ironman said "Ya, with the suit which is now in Alien possession. Qiutyrdhurfidvck while Tony Stark was sleeping, stole one of his bulkier suits and made modifications for deep space travel. He left Earth that night in the Ironman suit, on his way to the 1st dimension. The Avengers tried to track the suit when they realized it was gone, he was extremly far away. The Avengers caught him, and tractor beamed him in. He was able to fight the tractor beam, and escape the pull. He traveled to the gate, and opened it. The Avengers followed him into the 1st dimension, a place no mortal should ever inhabit. The ship was wrecked and it automatically sent them back to the 2nd dimension. Qiutyrdhurfidvck continued his travel into 1st dimension traveling through the darkness to the white light. It sent him to the realm of TOAA. He automatically was sent back, he wondered why he was back on Earth. He needed to recover it himself, was the message on the grass. He found it in Avengers tower, it turned out it was the Avengers faking out Qiutyrdhurfidvck to stay in Avengers tower. He brought his Remington with him, and stole the suit back, he shot Tony Stark in the back, and he had a special bullet to take down Thor. He was able to outrun the Hulk, and distract him enough to escape. He took a flight taking him to Cuba, and from there put a raft in the water and floated to a small swamp island in the south pacific. No matter where he went, he could not run from the Avengers, or Shield who were trying to get him. Eventually this led to Qiutyrdhurfidvck making a descison that would alter his life again, he walked up the stairs of his cabin in the swamp, and went to his room. He opened a chest there was his suit! He had 2nd thoughts but he ignored them, he grabbed the body suit, and put it on again. He then took his helmet and put it on. There was a large waterfall behind his house, he jumped off it, and then flew up and started making way for the USA. He arrived in a milisecond, and charged Avengerst tower blowing the roof off of it. He said "AVENGERS, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!" and he leveled Avengers tower with a huge cosmic blast. Thor came out and channeled a bolt at him, but it just bounced off. He hit Thor so hard with a backfist he went through multiple buildings. He hit Hulk with a blast so hard it knocked him all the way to the South Pacific. Ironman tried to level him, but he grabbed Ironman by the helmet, brought him up into space and charged down like a bullet and created a crater that went to near the center of the Earth breaking Ironmans suit. He killed Hawkeye and Black Widow. He grabbed Quicksilver by the throat and actually was able to kill him. He killed Scarlet Witch with a Cosmic Blast so hard it made her explode. He then feeling bad, brought Scarlet Witch, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Quicksilver back to life. He repaired Avengers tower with Cosmic Power completly sorting it how it was when it full and all the machinery inside. It was as if he was never there. He used his power to draw The Hulk back who was now Bruce Banner again. Thor was subdued by Cosmic Power so he could not fight. Cosmic Hunter wiped the minds of the city gowers, so it was as if he never was there. He however brought the Avengers back to the tower and when they all woke up he said "Please guys, I know how bad you guys and Shield want me, but I just came here to live a normal human life. I have done my time fighting crime, 100 million years plus of it". Shield showed up and Nick Fury walked in with all his armed men with Cosmic Guns, this would not work on Cosmic Hunter anyway. Nick Fury said "Your coming with us", Cosmic Hunter said "I don't think so" and snapped and the Shield workers were on the ground. Nick Fury said "What did you do to them". Cosmic Hunter said "relax, in 5 minutes time they will be awake and as they were, no mind tricks, no loyalty switches, no nothing". Nick Fury said "You know I can't allow you to leave". Cosmic Hunter said "fine then" he disappeared into the air, Nick Fury said "Where did he go". Cosmic Hunter was gone. Cosmic Hunter was gone from the Galaxy. Death As soon as he left, he was met by Galactus. Galactus said "You have run from me herald, for too long you carry something that belongs to me, and I have come to take it back". Galactus reached out and tried to get the power cosmic to return to his body, however it just would not go back to Galactus. Galactus said "What?? Impossible!!!". Cosmic Hunter said "Possible,obviously" and blasted Galactus back with a cosmic power beam. Galactus rose up and said "YOU DARE DEFY THE MIGHTY GALACTUS" and exerted a huge eye beam, but Cosmic Hunter was able to create a cosmic bubble to defend against it. Cosmic Hunter knew he would die, so now he must do all he can to delay the inevitable. He shot a giant beam of rainbow with a gold tint spinning cosmic beam at Galactus hitting him point blank. No mortal, no being could survive a shot like that, but Galactus was no mortal. He got up and with his mask, now knocked off and his armor near destroyed, Galactus was beaten and battered, absolutley obiliterated. His cosmic skin that covered his pure energy self was torn and some of the energy was floating free. Galactus then said "YOU HAVE DEFIED ME FOR THE LAST TIME", now angrier then he had ever been, Galactus drained an entire Universe far away from the main Universe from a cosmic link and rose to a power level he had never been at before full powered. Galactues said "NOW YOU WILL DIE" and charged up his energy fully and was shaking, but unleashed a blast so powerful it could be heard from every civilization in the Universe. In the process because the blast was so powerful it put a dent in reality, freezing time for 5 earth minutes. Cosmic Hunter was dead. Return/Final Death 15,000 years after his death, Superman Prime Onemillion had gained full power and created his own universe. Superman Prime traveling at light speed passed the spot where Cosmic Hunter was, the sheer flairs of energy he was giving off was able to recreate Cosmic Hunter completly and return his spirit to his body. He chased Superman, but Superman Prime One Million said "You do not belong here" and obliverated Cosmic Hunter, with 1 hit. Cosmic Hunter was gone for good. Legacy Cosmic Hunter is a legend around the Universe known allover the Universe for his feats of power. He is known as one of the most dangerous and powerful beings to ever roam the Universe depths. He is known for capturing some of the most dangerous criminals in all the Universes. There is a statue of him in Asgard, commending him for helping fend off the Frost Giants and most of the 9 relms. He was also known for being one of the only beings to have spoken to TOAA directly, and known for being one of the only one whos powerful enough to hold off Galactus. Stats Height (Humanoid): 5 ft 10 Height(Cosmic Hunter): 6 ft 10 Weight (Humanoid): 185 lbs Weight (Cosmic Hunter):4000 lbs Power Level: Legendary